no matter how far you are
by leximoon
Summary: A/U Tara is a lonely 17 year old finally discorering that she is gay. Willow is a 22 year old who has know for 10 years that she was gay. The two meet on a advice site were they begin to talk. What will happen when a wish for friends turns to more and how will the cope with the distance.
1. Chapter 1

No matter how far you are...

A/U Tara is a lonely 17 year old finally discorering that she is gay. Willow is a 22 year old who has know for 10 years that she was gay. The two meet on a advice site were they begin to talk. What will happen when a wish for friends turns to more and how will the cope with the distance.

Chapter one

Tara p.o.v

I sat down in front of my laptop waiting for it to boot up. As soon as it was all set up I opened internet explorer searcing for . As soon as I logged in the friend request box signaling I had a friend request.

_Willow rosenberg sent you a friend request do you accept_

_Yes no_

I hovered my mouse over the link to her page and clicked. I scrolled down the page till I got to her information and read through it

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: Gay_

_Relationship: Single_

_Location: United States_

_Bithday: August 18th, 1990_

I hovered over the yes button to the friend request thinking through if i should click yes or not. she was 22 neary 23 and i had a rule of never accepting a friend request if the person was over 18. Still it wouldn't hurt to just look would it? I clicked on her photos and waited for it to appear.

When the picture finally appeared I frozze to the spot in front of me was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her red hair was shoulder lengh and her eyes were a beautiful green. Her smile made me feel dizzy and I couldn't help but smile back. Even though she wasn't actually here.

I hovered the mouse over the yes button on the friend request. My mind still weighing the pros and cons. There was the distance and her age but she seemed nice and I wanted to know more. The rest didn't matter it wasn't like we were gonna be dating in a couple of weeks was we?

Before I knew what I was doing I accepted the friend request. I leaned back in to the computer chair letting out the breathe I didn't know I had held. A few seconds later I heard a ping. I looked back at the screen and noticed I had a new message. I checked my inbox and saw it was from willow. I took a deep breathe before opening it.

_Willow Rosenberg_

_Hi Thanks for accepting my friend request was worried that you wouldn't. Cause you know you have no idea who I am. I go adding you and you could be all scared I'm a creep or something. Which I'm not. I'm sorry I babbled I do that sometimes :)_

Sent 04-12-2013 09:39 AM

I sat back and laughed imagining if she had actually said all this in person.I realised it had been a while and I hadn't replyed yet. I sat forward again and began to type my reply.

_Tara Maclay _

_Hi of course I accepted your request you seem a nice person. It wasn't creepy so don't worry its what your ment to do on this site. I'm just glad that some one added me hahaha. :D_

Sent 04-12-2013 09:45 AM

I sent the message and nervously waited for a reply. After a few minutes one arrived.

_Willow Rosenburg_

_Well good to know I'm not creepy lol :)._

Sent 04-12-2013 09:47 PM

"No your just beautiful" I said to my self. I looked at the screen and realised I had typed what I said and was seconds away from clicking send. I quickly deleted the message and typed a new one.

_Tara Maclay _

_I'm sure your not creepy. So what made you add me?._

_Sent 04-12-2013 09:50 AM_

_Willow Rosenburg_

_Well you seemed nice I read some of the advice you posted. So I added you. Do you have an email address I can have? Well as long as you don't mind giving it to me._

_Sent 04-12-2013 09:52 AM _

_Tara Maclay _

_Yeah its Taramaclay _

Sent 04-12-2013 09:53 AM

_Willow Rosenburg_

_Thanks I'll message you later I have some things to do._

_Sent 04-12-2013 09:55 AM_

"Tara we need to leave for coffee morning so hurry up and get dressed." My mum shouted up the stairs.

"Ok mum just putting on a top" I shouted back realiseing I had no top on.

_Tara Maclay _

_Yeah I have to go to. Its coffee morning I go every saturday with my mum_

_Sent 04-12-2013 09:57 AM_

_Willow Rosenburg_

_Ok well I'll talk to you later :)_

_Sent 04-12-2013 10:00 AM_

I turned off the computer and began my hunt for a top. The whole time Willow Rosenburg never left my mind.

A/N

Hey hey hey

Its me the author of this story. Sooooo what you guys think? I'd like to know so review. This chapters a bit short but hoping to make them longer so you guys have more to read.

Well untill next time

Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how far you are...

Chapter two

Willow's P.O.V

I sat staring at the picture of Tara. God her eyes were so blue I just couldn't stop looking. I finally moved away from the computer. I had to get ready to hang with my friends.

I found some clothes and put them on. Wondering what Tara was doing. I heard the door bell ring and realised I'd been standing thinking of Tara for five minutes. I walked to the door and opened it.

I let in my friend she was a small girl with bouncy blonde hair and a sly smile. "Hey Buff come on in just need to get shoes on" I walked off to grab my shoes when I walked back in Buffy had her hands crossed and was starring at me.

"Somethings different about you" she said looking at me puzzled.

"Nothing just happy" I said tying up my laces. Buffy contiued to stare at me as I turned and stared in the mirror. I started to check my hair. I heard Buffy make a squeal sound and turned to look at her.

" You've found someone haven't you. Little old Willsters is in lovvveee.". She said jumping around. "Tell me everything" she said grabbing me and pulling me to the sofa.

"Its no one I just meet a friend online" as soon as I said it Buffy stopped me shaking her head.

"Oh no Will not someone online god knows who she actually is" she said looking at me sternly.

"Look Buffy were just talking. I don't even think it will get to that stage."

"I know I'm just warning you. You've been hurt to many times will". I knew what she meaned I spent my whole life being hurt. My frist love died and the rest of them had cheated and used me.

All I wanted was someone who would treat me how I should be treated. Many people didn't know how I felt. How close I am to just giving up on life.

"I know I'll be careful I promise" I said looking at Buffy seeing the concern in her eyes.

" Ok, so what she like? What's her name? What she look like? Spill spill spill" Buffy said smiling her sly smile.

" She's called Tara Maclay. She's nice gave good advice its why I started to talk to her. She's pretty but the type of pretty were she don't see it." I started smiling as I thought of her.

" Can I see?" Buffy asked I walked over to my laptop and got her picture up. Buffy walked over and took a look at the screen.

"Wow will she's cute" as she said it I slammed the laptop down. " Haha someones jealous"

"No just...just we need to go now" I said standing up and grabbing my hoodie. She was right though when I heard her comment on Tara I had got so jealous and I had no idea why.

" So are you gonna tell her your secret?"

"No I need to ease her in to it. But I think she may be like us" I said looking at Buffy

"Really?"

"Yes I got a feeling she might"

A/N

Hey guys

So what you guys think. So a secret what are your views on that maybe have ago at guessing haha.

So I'll write the next chapter soon it will be from Tara's point of view

So untill next time

Goodbye :p


	3. Chapter 3

No matter who far...

Chapter 3

Tara's P.O.V

I jumped out of bed and ran to my computer. Waiting for the computer to boot up. Cursing for it being so slow.

Willow

Hi

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 8:44 AM

Tara

Hi How are you today

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 8:46 AM

I quickly sent the message and waited for a reply. After a few minutes I got one and quickly opened it.

Willow

I'm good how are you doing

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 8:46 AM

Tara

Tiered just got up and didn't sleep well last night. What you doing

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:00 AM

Willow

You just got there must be a time difference what time is it there. And I'm in bed watching tv bored out of my mind.

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:06 AM

Tara

Its 9 in the morning here what about were you are. I'm just getting dressed then doing some chores

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:09 AM

Willow

its 3 am here I live in Wisconsin if you know where that's at

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:09 AM

I started to feel guilty. Thinking she might be staying up waiting for me.

Tara

Yeah heard of it before hahaha your up late can't sleep

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:12 AM

Willow

yeah I don't sleep I'm a insomniac lol

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:12 AM

I couldn't believe how similar we were I t was like we were ment for each other. I quickly scolded myself for thinking like that.

Tara

OMG really so am I although don't think so bad

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:15 AM

Willow

yea lol um my gf of almost two years cheated on me since then I cant sleep idk why unless I'm dating someone or talking to someone idk

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:15 AM

She was single, she was single and liked girls. I nearly jumped form my chair and did a celebration dance. But I managed to stay in my chair.

Tara

Awwww that's bad but guess that's good as well you don't wanna be with someone who can't accept you for you. Mine I think is worse when I'm under stress so atm and exams were worse hahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:20 AM

Willow

yea true how old r u I'm guessing 17 18 ish cause ur talking about exams

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:20 AM

Tara

17 in june and you?

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:27 AM

Willow

I'm 22 that's kul ill have to remember to say happy birthday when it comes around

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:27 AM

I suddenly realised that Willow knew nothing about me. But I didn't know what to tell her.

Tara

Thanks so anything else wanna know about me

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:36 AM

Willow

well actually I wanna know anything your willing to tell me, fav colour fav band fav movie u full lez or bi or straight single idk anything really

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:36 AM

I quickly starting thinking of what to say. Do I tell her my life story or keep it simple. I started to panic going through what would be better. In the end I decided to keep it simple

Tara

Well fave colour is black I guess. Fave book well lots mainly my Shakespeare one. Fave show charmed. I'm one of eleven. Mums ill atm. I have an eyebrow piercing. And the last thing about lez still unsure but think full

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:39 AM

Willow

my fav colour is black and blood red I like Shakespeare as a school assignment I rewrote romeo and Juliet to Juliet and Juliet I got a+ plus I have one bro and one sis I'm the baby of the family I have my ears pierced and my lip pierced I like piercings there really awesome and kinda a turn on for me also tattoos lol I full lez to what u mean unsure though

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:39 AM

"Oh god" I thought I had no idea how to explain what I ment. I'd never been with a girl but knew I liked them.

Tara

Never been with a girl just know I like them. And when I was with boys I felt awkward and it just I dunno felt wrong

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:48 AM

Willow

oh yea I understand I was 13 when I was first with a girl so I have known like forever

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:48 AM

Wow she's known I while. I started to think that maybe she could help me to find out if I was gay.

Tara

Yeah the problem is never done anything with a girl so still unsure but then again only kissed boys and know how wrong that felt so still unsure

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:52 AM

Willow

well I guess you wont know till you kiss a girl or be with a girl or date or something idk

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 9:52 AM

I looked at the time and realised I should start walking to my nan's. So I quickly grabbed my phone and signed in to my email and started to walk towards my nan's.

A/N

Hello you guys

So what you think? Took me awhile I know but didn't know how to write it. Funny thing is this story apart from character names is a real story.

Well so far anyway soon I'm hoping to add the magic and wicca side in so it will start to get a bit unrealistic.

Might not be writing for a couple of days. Its my birthday tomorrow so won't get much time to write.

But I hope you guys enjoy and will review

So until next time

Goodbye :)


	4. Chapter 4

No matter who far...

Chapter 4

Willow's P.O.V

Tara

Yeah my mates brother wants to take me to a gay bar next year for my 18th so probably find out then

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:02 AM

I read the message sent to me and could feel the jealousy start to rise. I started to worry as well. I didn't want her getting hurt. So I quickly started to type.

Willow

yea lol although don't do anything you will regret its better to be in a relationship before you do something u know what I mean

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:02 AM

Tara

I wanna know before in a relationship but don't worry not gonna have sex with them before maybe kiss but I don't wanna get in a relationship with a girl and then realise I'm not gay and end up breaking there heart

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:05 AM

Willow

yeah I had that happen before but only once lol but me and her are still friends

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:05 AM

Tara

Yeah I don't have good relationships they always end bad but guess that's because I was with boys

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:08 AM

I was right Tara had been hurt to many times. But not anymore I'm gonna be the one to make it all better. I'll be her shoulder to cry on, her friend.

Willow

well boys suck ha ha so u look at girls and think damn there cute?

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:08 AM

Tara

Yeah hahaha or hot and now I think about always done it but I used to think "if only I was a boy" now I'm just hoping there bi or gay

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:10 AM

"I'm gay" I thought to myself then I laughed like she would want me.

Willow

yea I do to I look at a girl and I'm like omg cute I'm gonna talk to her ha ha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:10 AM

Tara

Too shy to actually talk to them I would make a fool of myself hahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:14 AM

Willow

yeah I'm confident lol but technically your talking to a gay girl now lmao

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:14 AM

Tara

True but easier cause its not face to face hahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:17 AM

Willow

yea probably and cause I'm not adorable either ha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:17 AM

Tara

You so are god my face gone red now hahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:19 AM

This girl was too cute for her own good. I found my self sat wondering what she looked like when she blushed.

Willow

oh really? aww thanks i bet you look cute when you blush

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:19 AM

Tara

Dunno don't think I look cute at all hahahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:21 AM

Willow

i do like i said if i think a girl is cute ill start talking to her so i asked to talk to you

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:21 AM

Tara

Now I'm really blushing hahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:25 AM

Willow

good i like making you blush

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:25 AM

Tara

No fair hahaha I'm easy to make blush

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:29 AM

Willow

haha well that's good to know

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:29 AM

Tara

Blushing again hahah well I can't hear read or say rude words with out laughing and blushing hahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:35 AM

God I could just melt this girl could not get anymore innocent if she tried.

Willow

that's even cute ur so innocent

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:35 AM

Tara

I know hahahah such a pain cause people play games were they see how many rude words they can say before I burst hahahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:38 AM

Willow

well i wouldn't do that lol now does that same thing work if somebody talk dirty or is it just bad words haha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:38 AM

Tara

Nah bad words I cool with its just talking dirty that does it hahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:41 AM

Willow

ha ha that sux cause then u cant enjoy it

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:41 AM

Tara

Hahahaha nope let's just hope I don't get with someone who likes dirty talk or maybe its different with someone I like dunno not tested it hahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:44 AM

Willow

i laugh but if im turned on i don't

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:44 AM

Tara

Hahahha here comes the blush again

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:59 AM

Willow

why you blushing this time hun

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 10:59 AM

Tara

The words turn on makes me blush too god I'm so innocent

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:02 AM

Willow

yea u r but innocent is hot

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:02 AM

Tara

God keep these compliments coming no one ever does that hahah

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:10 AM

Willow

well your cute and innocent lol not my fault

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:10 AM

Tara

Hahahaha well your hot

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:14 AM

Willow

oh really he he now im blushing

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:14 AM

Tara

Yay were even hahhahaha

April 14, 2013, 11:17 AM

Willow

Well see i can make you blush really bad and if you try to make me blush again doing it the same way i make you blush you'd either make me blush or get me turned on so lol

April 14, 2013, 11:17 AM

Omg I mentally slapped myself why did I send that? Now she's gonna think I'm a creep and run away.

Tara

Unfair :D

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:25 AM

Great she didn't care time to tone it down a bit I think though.

Willow

well lol dam you for being so innocent haha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:25 AM

Tara

Sorry hottie

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:27 AM

Willow

its ok like I said I like it btw last 3 gfs were innocent to ha ha so change subject what are you doing

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:27 AM

Tara

Talking to you ;)

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:31 AM

Willow

and I'm talking to you hun

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:31 AM

Tara

Looks like were doing the same Hahn Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:35 AM

Willow

yea except im also watching tv and drinking a non fat mocha latte with extra foam idk why I am cause it will just make me not sleep more

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:35 AM

Tara

I drank energy drink once when I couldn't sleep and then after fell asleep hahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:39 AM

Willow

ha ha that's a idea

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:39 AM

Tara

Soooooo

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:42 AM

Willow

so what beautiful

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:42 AM

Tara

Didn't know what to say now my brothers asking why I'm blushing

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:44 AM

Willow

tell him its cause your to innocent lol jkjk

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:44 AM

Tara

Told him to mind his own business hahah

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:50 AM

Willow

well like that's gonna go over well every time I told my bro or sis that it ended with me grounded

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:50 AM

Tara

Nah he just thinks I'm talking to my boyfriend hahaha asif

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:53 AM

"I wish" I thought to myself not realising I had typed and sent what I had thought. By the time I did it was to late. The message had sent.

Willow

ha ha I wish

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:53 AM

Tara

Awwwwww

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:56 AM

Willow

he he

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:56 AM

Tara

So what shall we talk about now

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:58 AM

Willow

anything you want to beautiful

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 11:58 AM

Tara

I dunno hahaha and not I'm beautiful

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:01 PM

Willow

yes you are at least to me

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:01 PM

This girl had no idea how beautiful she was. Her blonde hair shone like the sun and her blue eyes boy I could get lost in those. To top that off bet the english accent is just sexy

Tara

No really I'm not

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:03 PM

Maybe I got it wrong maybe that wasn't a picture of her

Willow

well was that u in the profile picture?

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:03 PM

Tara

Yes

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:08 PM

Willow

then yes you are very beautiful

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:08 PM

Tara

Really that photo was one I took on accident hahaha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:09 PM

Willow

yes really very cute and adorable

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:09 PM

Tara

Nearly feel off my bed and yay I'm cute hehehe and blushing

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:12 PM

Willow

why you almost fall off your bed yes u are and yay your blushing again

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:12 PM

Tara

I rolled over hahaha forgot I was on the bed

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:15 PM

Willow

well if I was there id probably hold u so u would be able to roll off ur bed haha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:15 PM

Tara

Awwwww :D

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:17 PM

I realised I was flirting and not just a little I was flirting badly.

Willow

I'm sorry I'm flirting so badly cause I know your so innocent and everything I just want you to know I'm not trying to actually do anything because you know long distance and your like never even kissed a girl before

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:17 PM

Tara

Its ok kinda like it and kinda flirting back but I understand what your saying

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:21 PM

She was flirting back, Tara was flirting back meaning she liked me. Tara likes me. I needed to play this cool.

Willow

although a ex of mine lived in London :) and it was a good relationship and I no I like you flirting back and I'm not saying I wouldn't ha ha

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:21 PM

Tara

Good cause not gonna stop flirting :p and I actually plan to move to america one day wanna go to LA

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:27 PM

Willow

I lived in California for a while its major expensive its actually better if u know someone in the state before you move

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:27 PM

Tara

Wanna move there because wanna be an actor and guess that's the best place plus wanna move far away and leave my life behind

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:30 PM

Willow

actually you can become a actor anywhere and la is actually the hardest place cause everyone goes there

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:30 PM

Tara

Yeah guess I just wanna live in america

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:32 PM

Willow

Wisconsin is nice lol ;)

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:32 PM

Tara

Is it now hahaha ;)

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:34 PM

Ok that was too far need to back track maybe say somethings about wisconsin make It look like I wasn't just inviting her to live with me.

Willow

actually it is lol nice people not all judgmental about the gay stuff decent weather but cold winters but the winters are really beautiful

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:34 PM

Tara

I love winter all the snow and cold. Perfect for snuggles by the fire :)

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:38 PM

Willow

soo true which I could actual use right about now so cuddles :)

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:38 PM

Tara

Awwww can only give ya a virtual one

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:40 PM

I closed my eyes, imagining her arms tightly wrapped around me. It felt so good and I wanted it to be real. But it couldn't

Willow

a virtual one is better than none hun

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:40 PM

Tara

Yep I always need a hug hahaha my best friend no good for it she's ignoring me

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:42 PM

Willow

why is she ignoring you? do you have a facebook or yahoo messenger i'm kinda getting tired of waiting for email replies

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:42 PM

Tara

Yeah my names tara maclay should be a picture off a horse. Just some stuff happened now she won't talk

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:44 PM

Willow

I've added you. I'll be here to talk to you

Sunday, April 14, 2013, 12:50 PM

I slowly began to realise I can't be this girls friend. I was falling in love with her. I know its stupid we've just met but I am falling for her. No matter how long it will take me, no matter how far she is. I will make her mine. I'll protect her, give her warmth, be the one who is always there and most of all be the one to love her.

A/N

Hey hey hey

So what you guys think so far its still a real life story but next chapter gonna start getting unrealistic muhhahaha.

Well would love some reviews see what you guys think. I know one person who reads this and of course that would be my lovely girlfriend so just gonna say. Love you baby

Well next chapter thinking of doing buffy's P.O.V and we can see how love sick poor willow is getting also the big secret.

Well until next time

Bye :D


	5. Chapter 5

No matter who far...

Chapter 5

Buffy's P.O.V

I walked up towards willows door knocking before just walking in. "Yo willster, it me buffy come on we gotta go" I slowly walked towards her door and stopped to listen.

I could hear her moan and breathe heavy. I thought through what I was going to do and went for the best way.

I burst thought the door with my hands over my eyes and shouted " get you hands out you pants and get ready we gotta go" I started to giggle as I heard willow curse and grab a pair of jeans

"Don't you ever hear of knocking" she said angrily putting on her jeans and storming past me to the bathroom.

"I knocked then I shouted not my fault your busy playing" I laughed out slowly uncovering my eyes. " Any way we got a call we have to go" I said seriously.

"What is it this time?"

"A simple cover up operation"

"Ok I'll get my stuff" she walked off towards her room.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to your lover. Anyway how's that going?" I asked knowing that she had planned to ask her out and I wondered what her reply was.

"She said yes. Now the cover up isn't gonna cover itself let's go"

Twenty minutes later willow was being thrown to the other side of the room. I focused my attention on willow. I ran towards her and knelt next to her.

"Thought this was a simple clean up operation" she shouted dusting herself off.

"I was told it was just someone exposing magic. Not a troll lose" I shouted turning to make sure the troll was still trapped.

"Well come on we need both our powers to get rid of this" Willow stood up and took my hand saying we needed a burn spell for this troll. I tightened my grip and we both turned to look at the troll and shouted "Masterizzare" the latin for Burn.

We watched as the troll burst into flames and disappeared turned and looked at willow she was hissing and holding her ribs.

"You ok?" I asked starting to lift her top to get a look.

"Yeah just cracked ribs would you mind doing that healing thing" she said turning to me.

I placed my hand on to her ribs and chanted the latin word for heal "Sanare" I stood back and watched as the swelling went down leaving just a bruise.

"There done you big baby" I said pulling her top back down.

"Let's just get home please"

We were both sat on the couch and I was in full talk mode. Willow thought Tara was one of us and I needed to know when she was gonna tell Tara.

"When you going to tell Tara that she is one of us?" I asked waiting for her to answer.

"Not yet I need to be sure. If I tell her and she's not it will creep her out. If she is one of us she would have her magic. Until I find that out I'm not doing anything." She was right if she told Tara and she wasn't one of us. She would be freaked out and we would have to do another clean up.

Willow P.O.V

"Look I'm tiered now so do you wanna head off home and I'll get some sleep" I lied knowing I wasn't tiered but I needed to do something and she couldn't be here for it.

"Ok but willster be careful your gonna get caught one day" she said grabbing her jacket and walking out.

I laid back in my chair and closed my eyes and pictured Tara's face. When I opened my eyes I wasn't at home anymore. I was in Tara's room. I slowly got up and moved towards Tara. I ran my fingers through her hair and leaned forward kissing her cheek softly. "I love you Tara Maclay"

I could see her slowly stir so closed my eyes and pictured my home. When I opened them I was outside my front door "shit not again" I took my phone out my pocket and called Buffy "I did it again"

A/N

Hmmm so what are Buffy and Willow and is Tara one of them

So please review wanna know what you guys think and sorry if the chapters are short I normally just write as soon as I get an Idea and then I post it.

Well until next time my followers

Goodbye :)


	6. Chapter 6

No matter how far

chapter 6

WARNING: This chapter contains abuse and attempted rape

Tara p.o.v

I sat up quickly in my bed feeling water drip off my face. I turned and saw Donnie standing holding a empty cup and a cocky grin on his face " Dad wants you up and dressed in twenty minutes" he said leaving my room and slamming the door shut. I jumped out of bed and ran to my my wardrobe looking for an outfit. I settled with a long red skirt with a thick brown belt and a top the stopped just below my breast showing off my stomach. I went into the bath room and washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair. I put my hair in to a pony tail and walked down the stairs.

As I walked into the kitchen I felt pleased thinking that I had got in to the kitchen on time. But as I walked through the door I felt a hand strike my face. I placed my hand over the burning pain and looked at my Dad " I said twenty minutes and you took twenty one what took you so long?" he roared. "you were doing that magic stuff again. I told you never to do it under my roof"

"Nnnn...no ssss...sir " I stuttered I felt his fist connect with my cheek and his ring cut into it. I moved my hand to my cheek feeling the blood flow.

"Don't lie to me Tara Maclay" He shouted before punching me in the stomach making me fall to the ground clutching it tight. I felt the tears roll down my cheek as the pain became to much. I heard foots steps coming in to the room I tried to see who it was. As I looked up I felt a boot connect with my nose I felt more blood flow as I realized it was Donnie who had walked in. He started to kick me on my ribs,my stomach and legs. After a minute or two he stopped and i felt myself lift off the ground. "That was a warning Tara do not lie to me again. now go clean up"

He chucked me to the ground and walked off Donnie followed. I slowly got up feeling the pain all through as I climb to the stairs to my room. As I got my room I collapsed on to the bed. I heard the familiar knock on the door "come in Dawn" I said. As I said it in walked my little sister holding a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. She sat on my bed and began silently wiping away the blood from my face. After it was all clear she laid her head in my lap and began to stroke her hair. "why did mum leave us with him? why did she have to go?" She said and I could feel her tears soak through my skirt.

"It was just her time Dawnie. She didn't leave you alone Dawnie I'm here and I will always to protect you. I promise"

After a while I heard her breathing change and realized that she was asleep. I slowly lifted her off my lap and walked over to my mirror. I could see the bruises start to form on my stomach and decided it will be best to wear a longer top. I put the top on and started my chores. I walked over to the stables to clean the horses.

When I got to the stables I went to my favorite horse he was called Lucky. He was my mums horse she called him Lucky because her mum always told her she would be Lucky to ever have a horse. So when she got him she called him Lucky. "morning Lucky" I said stroking his ear.

"Morning Tara" he replied. I don't know how or why but ever since I was five I could talk to animals my mum use to tell me it was because I was special. She taught me how to use my power and how to do spells. I was never allowed to tell my Dad he hated that my mum was a witch and he hated that I was too. I never told him that Dawn was too I didn't want him to hate her too.

"He hit you again" Lucky said concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah I was late down again"

"That guy needs a good kicking"

"Its ok Lucky anyway got to muck you guys out then check the mail."

I grabbed the fork and started to clean the stables out. When I was done I gave Lucky a apple and went to check the mail. As I opened the mail box I saw the big thick envelope with the University of Wisconsin-Madison stamped in the corner and my name written on it. I quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Dear Tara Maclay

Congratulations! On behalf of the Office of Undergraduate Admission, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to UW-Madison's Class of 2014.

we are all confident in the unique and extraordinary contributions you will make to our community. Again, we extend our congratulations on your admission to University Wisconsin-Madison and look forward to welcoming you to our family!

I had been accepted. I could leave now but Dawn if I live on campus there's no way I could bring her with me. If I leave she'll be there new play thing. I promised I would stay what can I do now.

...

I sat in front of the computer screen waiting for Willow to message. I looked at the clock it was four meaning she would be on as i said that I heard the familiar ping.

Willow

morning beautiful

Tara

hehehe hi

Willow

How are you today

Tara

struggling to think what to do

Willow

About what Baby girl

Tara

university. I got an acceptance letter in the mail today.

Willow

That's great! Were did you get accepted?

Tara

University Wisconsin-Madison

Willow

Now way!

Tara

what?

Willow

I live in Madison right near the university.

Tara

really?

Willow

yes

Tara

ok that made my disscion harder

Willow

what's the disscion you have to make baby girl?

Tara

To go or not.

Willow

Why would you not go?

Tara

My sister. I can't leave her here with my Dad and brother.

Willow

Why?

Tara

They will hurt her. Please don't ask about it but they will hurt her.

Willow

I won't baby.

Tara

see I have money hidden that my mum left it's enough for both of us to get there but not to get a place. I was going to live on campus now I don't know what to do.

Willow

Move in with me

Tara

what?

Willow

I live near the university and I have a spare room. I was going to advertise for a room mate but you can stay.

Tara

I can't it's asking too much from you

Willow

I offered and it would make me feel better. Plus you'll be safe and so will your sister.

Tara

True, ok I'll stay with you. I'm booking the tickets tomorrow we will come in two days is that ok?

Willow

yes of course the room is already set up. Tell me the flight details when you get them so I can pick you up.

Tara

Thank you

Willow

no problem, look I got to pop into town I'll be an hour or two ok

Tara

ok, talk to you soon

Willow

yeah talk to you soon

I was leaving no more pain, no more suffering I was free. I turned and looked at Dawn reading her book. we were free. Are heads turned as we heard the front door slam. I could hear are Dad shouting our names he was drunk again. "Tara sweetie come see Daddy he has a present for you." he giggled

"Hide Dawnie" I whispered she ran to the wardrobe and shut the soon as she was in Dad stormed in the door

"There you are sweetie I've been looking for you" He said coming closer to me.

"I was in my room Dad" I said backing up more then I felt the bed frame behind my knees I knew that I had no were to go.

"Did I ever tell you that you look like your mother. So pretty in that skirt" he came closer and trace his hand along the skirt. He looked up at me and smiled before leaning in to kiss me. My hand automatically came flying into his face. He turned back to face me before turning back and pushing me down on the bed. I knew what was going to happen next he had done it before. This time I struggled I didn't want this and he wasn't going to have it.

I struggled till he tied my hands to the bed post with his belt. I felt his hand trace up my leg getting closer to my Centre. He pushed my panties to the side and traced my clit. He always did that he never went inside and I would never cum. That angered him and i ended up having to give him a handjob or blowjob to make it better.

I turned to Dawn using my eyes to silently beg her to stay hidden. As I did I felt him stop rubbing. I turned and looked at him and saw him pull down his jeans. I stared to scream at him I kicked at him trying to get him away. He grabbed his knife and cut along my top and skirt catching my skin and leaving large cuts. I closed my eyes giving in and letting it happen soon it would be over.

As my eyes were closed I thought of willow wondering what she was doing picturing her face. Imagining what it's going to be like living with I couldn't feel the weight on top of me. I couldn't feel the knife and i couldn't feel the bed. I had gone numb with just the images of the girl I loved. Maybe I was dead that's why I couldn't feel. Then I heard a voice, one I didn't expect to hear.

"Tara?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Willow in front of my face "what the fuck happened?" she asked I looked round the room till I saw Dawn the everything went black.

A/N

so guys a very dark chapter this time just wanted to go into the abuse that was hinted in Buffy the vampire slayer. After this it will be all good for another few chapters anyway.

So what you guys think i tried to make this one longer so you guys had more to read and I'll try making the next chapter long too.

so until next time

goodbye


	7. Chapter 7

No matter how far...

Chapter 7

Willow P.O.V

I tucked Tara into my bed and kissed her forehead before slowly leaving the room. I walked over to Dawn who was sat on the couch nursing a hot coco "Hi I'm Willow, Tara's girlfriend." I brought my hand towards her so she could shake it. Dawn looked at my hand a few seconds before turning her head to look out of the window.

I sighed knowing this was gonna be harder then I thought. Then I had a idea I got up and walked towards my phone dialing a few numbers. I put the phone against my ear and waited for the someone to pick up.

"Hello" Buffy said

"Hi I need some help I got a situation"

"What's up"

"Lots its hard to explain just come on over. Oh and bring your little sister. We could use her help." I said looking over at Dawn again.

"Ok I'll be round soon"

Dawn P.O.V

Great she had invited more people that I didn't know. I wasn't even sure if Willow was who she said she was. She had shut Tara into a room and I had no idea what that room was.

I heard a knock at her front door and turned to see who was coming in. I watched as a blonde haired women walked in. She was skinny wearing a long jackect and red leather trousers.

She smiled at me before walking to Willow. I looked at the door waiting for the other girl. Then she walked in and my heart leaped in to my throat. The most beautiful girl walked in she had long brown hair and a sharp chin. She was dressed in a leather jacket and leather trousers.

I couldn't stop staring at her I could feel the drool roll down my face. I hadn't even noticed her move towards me.

"Hi I'm Faith" she said bringing out her hand for me to shake. I took her hand and lightly shaked it.

"I'm Dawn" I finally said

"You wanna go to the cinema or something get out off this dump" she said and pulled me up out of my chair.

"Yeah I'll join you I think I'll come too let Willow and Tara talk" Buffy join in walking towards the door and opening it "come one" she said

I stood up and followed her out hoping Tara will be ok

A/N

So not a long chapter but just wanted to give you something to read while I think some more.

So until next time

Goodbye


	8. Chapter 8

No matter how far...

A/N just a quick note between chapters 5 and 7 there's been a month time difference. From now on though there shouldn't be and if there is I'll tell you.

Chapter 8

Tara p.o.v

I woke up and started to panic I realised I didn't know were the hell I was. I looked round trying despratly to remember what had happened. Then it hit me I did know were I was I had seen this place when skyping Willow. This was her room but why was I here? Was I dreaming?

The bedroom door slowly opened and in walk Willow. "Your awake" she said sitting on her bed.

"Yeah I am" we both sat looking at each other not quite knowing what to say. We both knew what we wanted to do but we were waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Willow made the move.

She grabbed me pulling me in to a hug

I hugged her back. It felt so good all thesse months wishing we could do this and we were. " Sorry couldn't help myself" she said going to pull away. I pulled her back to me so I could feel the closeness again.

"Its ok if you hadn't I would off" she laughed before pulling me so close that there wasn't a gap between us.

After a while we pulled away. I knew it was time to talk about what happened. " We need to talk don't we?" I asked looking at Willow as she nodded her head. " What do you wanna know?"

"First off how you got here? And then what happened to you?" I took a deep breathe before explain what he had done and how I started to think of how safe me and Dawn would be with her. Then I was with her she sat a listened to it all. I could see the sympathy in her eyes.

"So you do magic a lot or is this your first time?" She asked making my eyes widen. She knew about magic its a meant to be a secret unless she was one too.

"You do magic?"

"Of course I'm one of the very few that do"

"How many are there?"

" Four that I know off well five including you"

"Seven then" I said making her turn and look at me confused.

"Dawn does magic and so did my mum but she passed away so guess six people" I explained how I had first found out and all the stuff I could do. Willow explained that every body who does magic can do those things. We talk for a while before we ran out of things to explain.

"Were's Dawn?" I asked realising I never thought to ask her.

"She went to the cinema with some friends of mine. They do magic too"

"Is she safe with them?"

"Yes of course. So its just us for a bit we can uh watch a movie if you wanna" Willow said looking down.

"Yeah sounds good" I got out the bed and stood up taking Willow's hand and waiting for her to take me to the living room. She guided me through the house and on to the sofa. She sat me down and went to pick a movie.

When the movie was in the dvd player she sat down next to me. We just sat there for a little while before I layed my head in her lap she was shocked at first then she began to softly stroke my hair. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of it.

"You ok?" Willow asked

"Yeah I like my hair being stroked" I nuzzled closer in to her lap. I felt her gently lift up my head. We sat staring in to each others eyes.

"Tara I love you so much. The fact that your here now and I can touch you without having to imagine it. Means so much to me I was gonna try and make what I'm gonna do next romantic but I can't stop myself any longer." And with that she gently pressed her lips to mine.

I felt like I was floating that all the butterflies that were in my belly was lifting me off the ground. Then she started to move her lips and I thought I was gonna explode. I had never felt this way before it was amazing.

Willow pulled away and looked at me trying to judge my reaction. All I could do was stare at the lips that had given me feelings I've never flet before. All I could think was I missed them being on mine so I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. Sighing as I finally had them back.

I must have taken Willow by surprise because as I leaned forward we both fell back on the couch. We both moaned in to the kiss enjoying the new position. The kissing became heated and I could feel Willow's tounge tracing my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let her have it and moaned as I felt her tounge circle mine.

Dawn's p.o.v

We walked down the street towards the cinema. Faith pointed out diffrent places that were good to hang around. I tried to listen but I was just fasinated by her. She was beutiful in a bad girl way she kept looking at me and smiling and everytime she did my heart beat faster.

I noticed we had past the cinema and I looked at Faith confused. "Were not going to the cinema I find it boring I know a better place" she smiled I looked round thinking Buffy would say something but she wasn't there. I guessed she had gone somewhere different.

We walked for a bit and stopped outside a club called 'The Bronze' I turned to look at her and she smiled " If they ask your age say eighteen" we walked to the door as we reached it a security gaurd stopped us.

"How old are you two then?" he asked smiling

"Were both eighteen" Faith said before offering out her hand the man shaked it and told us to head on in.

"He let us in without ID ?" I asked knowing that most clubs ID there guests

"He's a meant to but I sliped him 20 dollars" she smiled and I laughed as we walked through the crowds to a quiet table in the corner.

"So what's going on with my sister and Willow? there so attached yet they've never meet" I asked finally getting the question I had be thinking out there.

"Well you see us witches only have one person we are destened to be with. Willow and Tara basically are that."

"Really? How do you know if you have found the special one?"

"You just do" she said smiling at me.

Willow P.O.V

This felt so good laying on the couch with Tara on top kissing me. I know we should stop before things turn in to something else. I tried to stop but I could this was too good.

A/N

So another chapter bit longer than the last one so hope you enjoy

Reviews please and I may add sex chapters :p

So until next time

Goodbye


	9. Chapter 9

no matter how far you are...

chapter 9

Willow's p.o.v

we had been making out for what seemed like hours but i knew was probably only minutes. i couldn't bring myself to stop even know I knew i should before it gets to the point were i can't. i could feel Tara's hand shyly creep to the hem of my shirt. Now I needed to stop. I placed my hand on top of hers stopping it from going further then my stomach.

I gently moved my lips away from hers and looked in to her eyes. "We have to stop Tara, its not the right time." I hoped she knew what i meant. I didn't want to rush thing and lose her i wanted her first time to be romantic with candles and stuff. not on the couch in my living room. i looked at her waiting for some sort of response she slowly nodded her head silently letting me know she understood. we both sat up awkwardly both of us just sitting there and looking at the walls. I suddenly stood up "would you like a shower?" I asked Tara

"If that's ok i do feel a bit uh dirty"

"ok it's just trough here i'll find you some clothes" I pointed to the bathroom door and watched her walk inside before i walked off to my room finding her some clothes. I found her some of my own sweats noting that i needed to take her shopping or go to her room for clothes.

I walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "I got the clothes" I said I heard Tara unlock the door and let me in. She was still clothed I was about to ask why when I realised I never showed her how to use the shower.

I moved forward and turned it on for her before moving back out and sitting in my room. I sat for a while until I heard a noise that I recognised coming from the bathroom.

I pressed my ear against the wall listening as Tara played with herself in the shower. Her moans were pure bliss every time I heard it I could feel the wetness pool between my legs.

Before I knew it my hand was in my pants and my finger rubbing against my clit. I was moaning in time with Tara I could hear her nearing orgasam. I could feel myself get close to speeding up my rubbing so we could cum together.

Then I heard it the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Tara moaning my name in pleasure. As I heard it I exploded biting my arm to hold back my screams of pleasure.

Faith p.o.v

We both sat at the table silent none of us knowing what to say. Then Dawn quickly stood up and grabbed my hand. " What?" I asked

"Were gonna dance" she said smiling " I've been watching I think I know what to do so stand still and let me do the work" she winked

I stood on the dance floor and watched as Dawn rubbed herself up against me. I watched amazed at how quickly she could learn. It was the sexyist thing I had ever seen and I didn't want it to stop but I need something now. I grabbed dawn and pinned her to one of the pillars. Then I kissed her

A/N

Ok so I did say sex chapters if I get reviews but only got one so if I get five more reviews I will do a sex chapter.

SO REVIEW LOL

So until next time

Goodbye :)


	10. Chapter 10

No matter how far you are...

Willow's p.o.v

1 month later.

I woke up and buried my face in to Tara's back. Since what had happened she slept with me in my bed and I loved it. Waking up with her in my arms was the best feeling ever. Although we both were ready are relationship had not past the stage of kissing. It was the first time I had taken things slow but I didn't mind much.

I loved her and if I had to I'd wait forever. "Morning" I heard Tara say sleeply.

"Hey. Did I wake you" I whispered

"No" she said turning round to face me. She leaned in and we shared a slow kiss.

"Mmm I could get use to this" I said laying on my back and letting Tara lay on my chest. I turned and looked at the clock and realised we need to get up.

"Hey need to get up no. We need to leave for that trip soon" I reminded her

"Yeah you get in the shower and I'll start packing. When your out I'll jump in" I nodded in agreement and walked in to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on cold and got under it leaning my hands on the wall. It was getting harder and harder not to touch her. The dreams didn't help, dreams of her lips trailing down my body and hands reaching for places they shouldn't.

After a while I had finally calmed enough to have a warm shower and get clean. I got dressed quickly and walked in to the kitchen. Tara was making sandwhiches on the counter with her back turned from me. I stared at her ass as I slowly walked over.

I turned her round and kissed her hard pushing her in to the counter. I started kissing down her neck and slowly nibbled. "Willow" she moaned "Willow you ok" she said in a concered voice I opened my eyes and looked at Tara over by the counter.

"Dam my stupid brain" I thought mentally slapping myself. Tara walked over to me.

"You ok? Are you hurt? You had your eyes closed and was moaning" she started running her hands down my body I couldn't help but moan again. "You are hurt"

I took her hands and looked her in the face "not hurt baby" I looked at her hoping she would understand. She stared at my face a while before a blush slowly crept in.

"Oh" she said "well I'm gonna go have my shower. Can you do the rest of the sandwhiches?"

"Yeah sure" she placed a kiss on my cheek and went towards the bathroom.

We drove in to the motel car park and I went and booked the room. I called Buffy on my phone and waited for her reply "hello"

"Hi Buff its Willow, you ready?" I asked

"Yeah, I've left Dawn with Faith. I'm waiting at the ruins"

"Ok good let me and Tara put our stuff in our room and we will be there"

"What we doing here?" Tara asked

"To show you something" I said

"Were a small group of witches know as 'The protectors'" Buffy said. I walked up to Tara and held her hand.

"Every night we go out and protect the city from things that go bump in the night" I said looking at her

"Except 3 nights in a month" Buffy continued moving into the moonlight

"On those days we change in to wolves"

I moved to be in the moonlight with Buffy and felt the change happen

A/N

Hey guys sorry its sooo late got writers block but all good now

So some reviews will be good. 10 reveiws will earn a Willow/Tara sex scene and 5 a Dawn/Faith sex scene

So until next time bye :)


	11. Chapter 11

No matter how far you are...

chapter 11

Dawn's P.O.V

I listened as Faith explained where Tara and Willow went and how we were too young to experiance it. "so since you know everything about who me and my sister are you can tell me why Tara and Willow are so lovey dovey."

"well you see we can only love once and when we do we become connected to them and feel the need to be close no matter what." Faith explaind

"so how do you know if you've found the one" I asked

"you just do" she looked at me before leaning in and kissing me hard as we both fell back on the couch.

Tara's p.o.v

I panicked slowly moving back. There was a wolf in the place were my girlfriend should be i had no idea what was happening. As i walked back I tripped on a root then i could hear her voice i my head.

"dont be scared baby its me look in to the wolfs eyes you will see mine" I watched as the wolf moved forward and i did as Willow said and looked in to the wolf's eyes and saw Willows beautiful Green ones look back. It was her

"what are you?"

"we are protectors Tara we protect the world from anything we think they shouldnt see. you arte close to the wolf stage and must start training."

Two days later

Willow's p.o.v

I ducked as her fist flew towards me. Before throwing one back which she ducked too "good baby youve learnt to duck punches but what about kicks?" as i said it i kicked out at Tara. She grabbed my foot and trow me to the ground. i placed my feet on the grown and flipped up getting in to the fighing stance. "oh so you wanna play rough, good i like it rough. give me all you got no holding back."

I charged at her and she stepped aside slamming her elbow into my back. I dropped to one knee swinging my legs round tripping her onto her back. i climbed on top as she spun us throwing punch to my face which I blocked. As my hands were by my face she throw a hard punch to my ribs making me scream in stopped and stared at me "baby are you ok"

I ponted at my ribs and before i knew it she ripped off my top and placed her hand on my rib starting the healing speel. after she was done i stared at her waiting for her to notice i was braless.

After a while she did. I thought she would jump off me or look away instead she reached out her hand and stroked them. making me moaned loud then she slowly lowered her mouth to my hard nipple and sucked making me trow my head backl as i moaned.

i flipped us over taking off her top too as i slowly sucked her nipples listening as she let out the cutest moans. islowly removed her pants before removing mine. then she removed my panties as i took off hers. we were both now fully naked. i layed on her kissing her hard.

"Are you sure Tara?" i watched as she nodded bucking her hips making our clits touch and both of us moan. i grinded are hips together loving our clits touching over and felt so good i thought i would explode. we kept grinding and grinding our breathes getting faster are moans getting louder till we both screamed each others name as we finally found release.

we lay next to each other i knew she wasnt ready for me to be in her but i was satisfyed with what we had done. i pulled her onto my chest and cuddled her close. i think i enjoy our training sessions.

A/N

hey hey hey

sorry for such a long gap and as a sorry gift i hopped you enjoyed the sex scene.

so yea tell me what you think and stuff and il write a new chapter

so until next time

goodbye;)


End file.
